sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
BRAURP Announcements
The First Announcement Yonemi Kamon stifled a yawn as he hefted his bulk into a chair posisitioned in front of a desk, upon which was perched a microphone. This was attached to the PA system, a series of speakers linked all the way across the island. Wherever the students were, they should be able to hear him. Although he'd caught a couple of hours sleep, he hadn't been keeping up with the game in real time, and had had to snoop a look at the highlight package that the technicians were already stitching together from all of the camera footage from around the island. Kamon had to say... it was nothing if not impressive. Seven deaths in almost as many hours, that was quite the excellent rate. Although it paled in comparison to the record time for a run (17 hours? That had been an utter blitz), this was on course to be one of their pacier and more exciting games. As always, groups had begun to form, whether through those who already had friendships or allegiences, or through mere convenience. Before long, these would disintergrate. He was sure of it. Looking up from his watch, Kamon grinned. 6:00 AM, it was time. Clearing his throat, he keyed the intercom. "Good morning my brave little warriors! My, have you not been busy? <3 You'll be pleased to hear... well, if you're sensible, you'll be pleased - That your numbers have been reduced by no fewer than seven. For those keeping track, that means only 33 more of your fellows to go through until you get a ticket back home. Won't that be marvellous? First to go was Male Student #2, Keita Iijima. Rapidly following him was Female Student #4, Sakura Ogawa. In our favourite kill of the period, Male Student #18, Tadakatsu Hatagami was sent hurtling to his doom. Well done to an annonymous young lady for that clinical kill! <3 Where was I... aha, here we are. Female Student #18 Fumiyo Fujiyoshi was next to bite the dust, along with Male Student #12, Yutaka Seto not long afterwards. Female Student #3 Megumi Eto was wasted, and in our final kill of this six hour window, Female Student #2 Yukie Utsumi was gunned down. Keep it up children! This is an excellent pace if I do say so myself! <3 For dangerzones, we'll have 5: C4, C5, B9, G8 and H4. If you're in any of those locations, you had better get your skates on! Kamon out young warriors. Make teacher proud! <3" The Second Announcement Yonemi Kamon was somewhat disappointed with how things had been proceeding. After such a promising start to the game, the pace of the kills had trailed right off. Such a shame. Still, there had at least been plenty of interest to watch, even if it hadn't been all blood and guts (although really, weren't those the main reasons anybody tuned in?) and Kamon could at least console himself that it looked as if several situations were on the point of disintergration. If some of those didn't explode into violence, he would be surprised indeed. All the same, not much joy in this six hour session. 12 PM. Time to get rolling. He keyed the PA. "Afternoon, children! I'm afraid teacher is disappointed with you! Only four deaths since the previous announcement. Chop chop now! Well, with no further ado, allow me to inform you of the not-so-lucky numbers! <3 Female student #6, Yukiko Kitano. Next, Male Student #20, Kyoichi Motobuchi. Thirdly was Female Student #9, Yuko Sakaki, who died in the arms of a dear friend. Oh how moving it was! I very nearly cried! <3 Rounding off the soon-to-be-fitted-for-caskets was Male Student #21, Kazuhiko Yamamoto. Now students, let's have some good old fashioned danger zones, shall we? Only three this time. We shall say I8, A7 and F3. You get those? I8, A7 and F3! This is dearest teacher wishing you love, cuddles and murder and signing off! <3" The Third Announcement 18 hours in, 15 deaths. Not dreadful, not something to be worrying about, but not quite the spectacle Yonemi Kamon had been expecting from the game's first six hours. They'd raised... an unrealistic expectation. Unfortunate. Ah well, it was far from a borefest - the kills were coming relatively regularly, it just wasn't as much of a slaughter as the start of it had led him to anticipate. All the same, they were on track for a rather speedy conclusion to this edition of the program, though it wasn't going to touch the record barring a massacre of absurd proportions within the next hour or so. Ah well. They couldn't all go into the books, though Kamon had his eye on that Yahagi chick. She'd been quite the sleeper hit. Not much had been expected of her, and yet with the right gun and the right mindset... well, it looked likely she would go far. "Hm... that so-called 'Family' could be a factor. And of course, it will be lovely to see their inevitable implosion <3" - In that instance, Kamon was backing Kiriyama, the leader, he had the killer instinct that his henchmen lacked. Kuronaga and Numai were dumb muscle. Tsukioka ... well, he was sneaky, perhaps he had something in mind. Sasagawa was nothing more than dumbly lucky. That Souma delinquent had come close to claiming her first victim with him. He was entirely fortunate to have escaped from that one. "Mr. Akamatsu... you surprised me," Kamon murmured. "Very decisive for one like yourself. It will be... delightful to see you snap. <3" The nerd type with the big gun. An excellent one to keep an eye on, though Kamon didn't expect him to win the whole thing. Good weapon, yes, right mindset? Far from it. "Our Miss Shimizu is still rebelling I see..." that had been another surprise, and a more unpleasant one at that. Kamon had expected a chick with a file like Shimizu's to be 100% up for the game, but instead she was refusing entirely to play along. Had some kind of hero complex. First, trying to save Nanahara, and now this nonesense. He hoped Niida would exceed himself and take her out, but that looked to be wishful thinking. Kamon sighed. "Ho hum. I guess it's time," he keyed the PA. "Evening my little warriors! You're consistent, if nothing else. Another four souls joined the funeral march over the last six hours!" "First off, Female student #14, Mayumi Tendo, which was incredibly touching, one for the highlight reel. Then Female student #8, Kayoko Kotohiki was knocked off, proving incidentally that those 'inner calm and discipline' types can showcase a bit of killer instinct now and then. Keep that in mind my dears! <3" "Third and fourth to die, in quick succession, Male Student #8, Yoji Kuramoto and Female student #19, Chisato Matsui - both at the hands of somebody who is rapidly emerging as top gun on the island. Oh, but I won't spoil the surprise for you children! You get to find that out all for yourselves!" "Oh, of course, almost forgot. Those lovely dangerzones! We'll call it J3, D2, E5, annnnd one more for luck; I6! That's all for now kiddies, make teacher proud! <3" The Fourth Announcement Finally, the 24 hour mark of the game. The rate of death had slowed down considerably since such an amazingly promising start. Only two more dead, bringing the total to a measly 17. "Not even one per hour..." He had almost began to grow bored, something that rarely happened in a setting as entertaining as The Program. No matter, it was still a job. And as much as you enjoy a job, it's not always rainbows and happiness. Then again... It never was for the students. He yawned. This was yet another of the late announcements, and he hadn't gotten all that much sleep while watching the progress. Pretty much the entirety of that family still stood. The more that died, the better a chance. And that one little thorn in their side that they thought might have stood a chance of escaping was finally gone. He cracked a small smile at that. They had known that someone had accessed schematics... The only person on the island who it might have been now lying in some ditch somewhere. He leaned forward at the desk, and clicked on the PA. "Hello Children!" Dispite his annoyance with the lack of progress, managed the facade of his cheerful normal voice. He had been hired for this position for a reason, after all. "Teacher is very disappointed in you! Only two of your classmates have been eliminated in the past six hours. Come now, you all have an assignment to do! Just because only one of you is going to pass it doesn't mean you don't have to all try! <3" He glance down on his notes, listing off the names. "Since the last time we've spoken, the first of your friends to go was Boy #05: Shogo Kawada. Most of you might not know this, since he tended to keep to himself, but he was actually once a winner of this game! Poor unlucky bastard, getting picked twice out of the thousands upon thousands of students. Oh well, that is the nature of lady luck. <3" He took a quick breath. "The only other of your classmates to go was Boy #16: Kazushi Niida. He died at the skilled hands of a one... Particular lady on the island... I'll leave you to guess." He let out a soft chuckle, wondering just how miss Shimizu would react to his little pun. "And don't forget, my students, there are five new danger zones, one of them is extremely crowded right about now! So you'd better get moving if you're in: C10, H5, E2, B5, or G6! Good luck, and let's speed up the killing. Whichever of you ends up winning, you want to get out of here soon, don't you? The quicker you kill, the quicker you go home to your parents! If they're still alive, that is. Good luck!" The Fifth Announcement After the disappointing previous announcement, Yonemi Kamon was quite pleased that things had picked up. He was feeling a little under-rested, true, but it wasn't that bad. Besides, the kids were almost certainly doing worse. He could take comfort in that fact. Better still, more of them were dead now, with other confrontations brewing. The Program was running on schedule, and looked like it would be complete within the next twenty four hours. One especially delightful part was the fragmentation of the Kiriyama family. Kamon had not been expecting much of Akamatsu, but the boy had more than delivered. With Kiriyama and Numai dead, there was no longer any potential for organized resistance to the Program, at least, not without suspicion getting in the way. Then again, Kiriyama's group hadn't been as trusting as they'd wanted to believe, had they? Well, time to get the announcement over with. Kamon stretched, popped his back, yawned, and then signaled to patch him into the system. He began to speak, his voice booming from speakers all over the island. "Good morning, children! ♥ I hope you all slept well? Those of you who are still alive, that is. "Anyways, it seems you took my previous message to heart. Well done, little warriors, well done indeed. ♥ Since last we talked, the following students have made that journey into the great unknown: "First off, Mitsuru Numai. Guess being the leader's lapdog didn't pay off so well, did it? Not to worry, though, because he was shortly followed by Kazuo Kiriyama, the boss man himself. Tough luck, boys. Pay attention, class: teams don't necessarily help. "A small while later, Satomi Noda joined the deceased. And here I'd thought she had some promise. "Yuka Nakagawa went down hard, as did Yuichiro Takaguchi. That's the breaks, guys. Oh, and just a reminder, class: Don't get caught sleeping on the job. ♥ "Kaori Minami and Tatsumichi Oki met a rather explosive finish, and Yumiko Kusaka closed out the hour. There are only sixteen of you left, now, little warriors. Soon there will be even fewer. Don't give up, though. You've made it so far. There are only fifteen bodies between you and home. I have faith in you, children. Do me proud. ♥ "Oh, and the danger zones are B6, G1, and E4. Not that that last one would be much help anyways, since it's fairly well trashed. Make sure you stay away from those zones. One of your classmates this last period didn't, and is no longer with us. "Good luck, little warriors! ♥" Category:Battle Royale AU